


Did you wake-up by your conscience?

by BrokenIto



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon hates the sleepless night.<br/>拿破仑恨死失眠了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you wake-up by your conscience?

Napoleon躺在床上，他猜想现在是凌晨3点。  
而距离他真正躺上床已经一个半小时了，他醒了一次，而Illya Kuryakin还没睡着。  
他吸了口气，伸手把台灯拧亮，一手揉着太阳穴看着苏联人，确保自己的谴责表情能被对方读懂。  
"怎么了？"  
过了一会，那边才传来答复:"没事。"  
"我醒了两分钟，你已经翻了三次身了。"他打了个呵欠。  
"…我只是睡不着。"  
Napoleon看着他的侧影，回想今天他们至少横穿了三次城市，靠走消防通道突袭了两个间隔十层的可疑人物的房间，同时还应付了手持武器的纵火犯和消防员。Gaby的运动量最小，但也一回来连高跟鞋都没来得及脱就在沙发上睡着了，他们只好像对女儿似的把她抱到她的床上。  
"你真的不是人类。"他下结论说。  
Illya掀开被子坐了起来，像是打算穿鞋。  
"去下棋?"  
"去跑步。"  
Napoleon抓住了他的手:"你是在说打算在天亮前再去冲个澡吗？"那意味着他肯定会被浴室的响动再弄醒一回，除非克格勃打算在外面一口气跑上四个小时，在听到他抱怨后苏联人很有可能真的这么做。  
"当然。"  
Napoleon闭上眼轻轻摇头，再睁开。他觉得自己有必要为休息时间做点牺牲。  
"过来。"他把Illya拉回床上说，然后从自己的位置上滑了下去，两只手按在对方的大腿上，在那之间跪了下来。  
"等等……"  
迟了，Napoleon心想，他已经开始伸手扯下Illya的睡裤了。他的手指拉下了内裤，那根东西和他的脑子一样昏昏欲睡，比它的主人安分多了。  
"cowboy，你不必……"Illya在微光里语气复杂地说，低沉的嗓音甚至有点抱歉的意味，这逗乐了美国人。他搓暖手，对着那块地方哈出了一口热气，握稳底部后用湿润的嘴唇啄了一下顶端，声响在黑暗里格外清晰。  
Illya在他掌下紧绷起来，床吱呀了一声。  
"抱歉的话你可以下次接手。"Napoleon笑了一下，背着光Illya看清了他扬起的嘴角和浅色的眼睛。"现在嘛……"  
他低下头，试着吞进了三分之二，手指在底部挤压着囊袋，揉着剩余的柱身。他的舌头滑溜溜地打了个转，顺带用了点牙齿来表明自己现在不满的情绪，很快地感受到了口腔被撑紧的压迫感。这动作不紧不慢地持续了几分钟，直到Illya把手放在了他后脑勺的位置。他沉沉地呼吸着，手指在发间按摩着Napoleon的头皮和后颈。  
Napoleon揉了一把他的大腿，加快了动作，他颧骨下薄薄的两颊因吸吮而收紧，后撤时用舌尖顶弄着那个小孔。Illya抚摸着他喘息出声，跟着他来回的节奏浅浅抽插，而美国人用虎牙的尖端湿漉漉地蹭过皮肤上青筋的纹路，手和喉咙都殷勤地为他服务。他后退了些，嘴里只含着头部，戏弄着孔周的那一圈，然后尽可能地吞进了除囊袋之外的整个长度。Illya的拇指按在了他喉咙上，Napoleon好奇是否那根器官真的在皮肉上能印出自己的形状，这想法让他自己也禁不住开始兴奋了起来。  
不，不是现在，他可没必要把自己也搞清醒了。  
他的下巴已经开始抱怨了，眼睛也有点酸痛，好的是苏联人及时地在发出了一个短促的音节后射在了他的嘴里，抽出来时还在他的脸上也留了一点。  
Napoleon用手背擦了擦，摸索着给自己倒了杯水，酒在房间的另一个位置，他实在不想起身去拿了。他合着水慢慢把那口液体咽了下去。  
"好些了吗？"他懒洋洋地靠在Illya腿上问。  
对方把他拉上了床，搂着他亲了一下，鼻子贴在他脸边。  
"晚安了，Peril。"他满足地闭上眼，把自己调整到舒服的那个睡姿，然后去睡。  
"晚安，cowboy。"


End file.
